darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 9
Josette Du Pres accuses Barnabas Collins of killing her true love. Abigail Collins enlists the aid of Reverend Trask to have Victoria Winters jailed for witchcraft. Synopsis Teaer My name is Victoria Winters. A seance held at the Great House at Collinwood has sent one woman on a perilous journey into the past -- where secrets too terrifying to be written in a family history are threatening to destroy those she left behind. Meanwhile, the family struggles to protect a stranger -- their only possible link to one trapped deep within the past. In 1790, Barnabas Collins tells Angelique Bouchard that he will love no one else as long as Josette du Prés is alive. Angelique uses witchcraft to bring Jeremiah Collins back from the dead as a zombie, commanding him to throw Josette off of Widows' Hill. Josette is resuced, and Jeremiah leaps from the cliff after admitting to Barnabas that Angelique is evil. Barnabas confronts Angelique, and in the fight that ensues, Angelique is killed, stabbed with her own knife. Before she dies, Angelique places a curse on Barnabas. In the present, the Collins family holds a second séance, hoping to bring Victoria Winters back to her own time. During the séance, Dr. Julia Hoffman is taken over by the spirit of Angelique. In the eighteenth century, Barnabas and Ben Loomis dispose of Angelique's body. Later, Barnabas is attacked and killed by a vampire bat in the guise of Josette. Memorable quotes Ben Loomis: "I suppose someone should say something sir" Barnabas Collins: *silent* Ben Loomis: "Aaam...Angelique, daughter of the Devil. May the worms grow fat on your flesh and may you know as much suffering in Hell as you have caused here on earth. *spits on the grave* Amen." Barnabas Collins: How many times must you hear this? I want nothing to do with you! Barnabas Collins: May God have mercy on her soul. Credits Cast Crew Background information and notes Bloopers and continuity errors *2:37 Graveyard scene. Notice that there is no one standing between Barnabas and Aunt Abigail but at 2:51 Victoria is all of a sudden standing between them. 3:03 Victoria is gone but at 3:45 Victoria is back. *4:19 This one is easy to miss so look closely. Barnabas and Peter are standing next to each other. As Rev. Trask takes Victoria away Peter says to Barnabas, "This is not the time." Notice Peter's lips do not move. Proof of voice-over editing. *10:28 Angelique cuts her left hand with a knife and we see a lot of blood but 11:09 we see her hand again but no blood nor any scar. *39:19 Notice Barnabas' stockings which are very muddy from burying Angelique but at 40:18 when Barnabas returns to his room his stockings are pristine white. *39:32 When Barnabas returns from burying Angelique he enters a room and gets a drink. He takes a huge glass stopper from the bottle and drops it on a silver tray but it makes no noise. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 9 on the IMDB Dark Shadows Everyday - Time Travel, part 9: Frequent Flyers 09